wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sheffieldfan69/My fanfics 2.0
With me nearly finished on season 1 of my fanfic series or what will be season 1 when I start making them into episodes,I be just had a good think and have decided what the episodes for season 2 will be called Jock's Deer- Jock encounters a baby deer that has had a snare round it leg, the deer has bad wounds on it leg. Jock being Jock he wants to help, Jock's driver takes the deer to the vets. After a few days the deer can be realised a few months later Jock sees the deer again with her own babies. Trapped with annoyance- Oscar the mines engine, the china clay twins and Derek get trapped in the mines after Derek accidentally knocks one of the supports out. Derek tell the story of being fixed after his teething troubles and Oscar tells a story of the old mines he used to work in, when they do get out of the mines it has been 2 days. Daisy's Kitten- the station cat goes missing, Daisy isn't to bothered until the cat is found by a passenger inside Daisy curled up with kittens. Smelly fish- Arthur arrives on the island and is eager to take a fish train but forgets to take advice, the fish trucks miss behave and break away from Arthur on Gordon's hill only for them to smash over Sheffield. Arthur goes and sees Sheffield and apologies Sheffield isn't to bothered and says that he will help Arthur with the fish delivery the next day Arthur and Sheffield take the fish train to the Arlesdale railway and Arthur learns how important the fish is to the railway. High Speed- Pip and Emma arrive (that's all I have) Barry's new doubts- Barry comes back to help again and becomes friends with Casey, after meeting a modern diesel who tells him about plans to scrap all steam engines he becomes concerned but Casey assures him that the diesel is talking rubbish. They double head a train to London and on the way back they go and visit the national railway museum. Barry no longer has the doubts. Captain Harvey hook- Harvey is new to the railway and the engines marvel over him, Salty is also quite interested in him and he tells Harvey about Captain Hook with the two having a similarity. Harvey saves Salty after he derails, e two are really good friends when they meet salty calls him Captain Grizzly Bear- Bear isn't very well the engines think he sounds like a real bear Gentle Giant- Murdoch arrives on the island to help out while Bear is being fixed, the engines realise he doesn't like to much noise. But one afternoon at the docks he snaps at Oliver and Cranky for arguing. Bossy wheels Emily- Emily arrives and starts to boss the others around until Alice teaches her how to be nicer and not as bossy Silver Streak- Spencer arrives displeasing the others, Spencer announces that he broke the record of speed, Pip and Emma try to match it they do so burning their motors. Just before leaving Spencer reveals that he's not Miss Hatt's engine but a private engine belonging to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford Emergency- Emily is nearly ready to have her babies but decides to go for a day out to the seaside, while there her waters break Arthur is the only engine that can help. He rushes her and her husband to the hospital, the babies are called Jesse and Arthur Great Western Memories- after the sad news of the retirement of the city of turo, Duck and Oliver reflect and tell stories of their old railways Little western helper- Duck needs to be mended after trouble with trucks, Emily can't find an engine to help out and Barry can't be spared. Shane suggests that a LMS fowler class 3F that he met at barrow should help out, Duck arrives back after a few days and the engine is scared of being scrapped so Emily buys him for the railway, his name is changed from Shunter to Samson. Stuart and Falcon- two young engines arrive to the mid Sodor railway and Duke tries to teach them everything he knows with only Stuart listening until the events of bull dog Big bad George- George makes Luke unsure of his future until Sheffield teaches George a lesson, Luke doesn't think George is to big or bad now Category:Blog posts